The field of the invention relates generally to process parameter sensing devices and more specifically, to an assembly and method of sensing a process parameter.
At least some known sensors are susceptible to ice buildup due to their position and orientation in their environment. Some of these sensors use a heating system, for example, an electrical or pneumatic heating system, to prevent ice build up. Generally, the ice build up is due to the combination of water content in the fluid surrounding the sensor, the ambient temperature, and shape of the sensor.
The heating system adds complexity, weight, and cost to the sensor, may affect sensor performance, and introduce errors into the sensor output. The errors may relate to a time response of the sensor, a recovery error, and because current sensors are designed for optimal performance at zero angle of attack airflow conditions, an error due an angle of attack of the sensor with respect to the flow past the sensor.